


Vacay

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Interspecies Romance, Other, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: “The view's not bad.”





	Vacay

**Author's Note:**

> anyway their in game flirting kills me thanks

“One?”   
  
She's being childish, she knows, pressed tightly to the wall with a hand over her mouth. It wouldn't be hard to spot her from any of the second-floor windows, if he wanted to, but he's on the grounds of the cathedral, looking for his... his tutor, and for once in her short life, One wants to give him other teachers.   
  
She can hear him getting closer, but she stays flat, closes her eyes, and stops breathing.   
  
Almost like a child's game of hide and seek, she realizes. Good- Good, he could do with some momentary fun. She'll teach him the concept later, maybe even later today while they're getting ready for bed, or over dinner, or over any of the million other moments, she has with him that aren't _right now_.   
  
She hears guard armor crossing the courtyard not too far from here, and it startles him more then either of them expect. He's gone in an instant, silent but no longer in the garden and One slides down the wall ignoring how filthy her robes will get.   
  
“Aren't you supposed to be the adult?” If she was anyone else, she'd be up in the air by now.   
  
“Only by a year.” One brushes her knees clean and chances a glance at Gabriella. Her face feels warm- how did she manage to miss her? Even putting their pact aside for the moment, Gabriella isn't exactly quiet. Or stealthy. Or small.   
  
“Poor baby.” The dragon moves closer, her claws dragging through the garden dirt, a few patches of flowers One hasn't learned the name of yet uprooted in her path. “Need a vacay?”   
  
“Maybe just a break.”   
  
Gabriella does something that sounds like snickering, if she had the vocal cords for it. She stretches one wing out for her, and One doesn't waste the opportunity, standing up and brushing herself off as well as she can before she climbs on the dragon's back.   
  
“Where to, princess?”   
  
“Ah-” She really didn't think this far ahead- she has meetings in just a few hours too, meetings that definitely can't be moved-   
  
“As far away as I can get, got it.”   
  
“No- that's-” But her fingers dig into the ridges of scales in front of her before Gabriella lifts into the air, wings already beating too hard to justify getting off. “Gabriella-”   
  
“What?” Her voice echos more through the pact then through the air, wind already rushing, deafening. What could she say really- “You know I can tell how tired you are right? You're so bad at hiding shit from me.” The pact mark radiates warmth along her spine. “Just take a nap. Do you want me to promise that I won't drop you?”   
  
The city streams by below them in gray blurs.   
  
“I trust you.”   
  
“Yeah you do.” Gabriella dips forward, and One has no choice by to lie flat against her scales.   
  
One closes her eyes more to keep them from drying with the wind resistance than to take a nap. Obviously. She's not crazy, sleeping on something while it's zipping around at ludicrous speeds with no way to hang on is just suicidal.   
  
She's not Zero.   
  
But with her eyes closed and pressed so close against Gabriella, it's easier to breathe, there's no denying that. She turns her head until an ear is pressed right against the dragon's scales, One thinks she can hear blood rushing under the tough hide. But then, it could just be the wind.   
  
So... she falls asleep anyway.   
  
Not smart. Not good. Very stupid. Exceptionally bad, even.  
  
“Wake up, kid.” Gabriella's voice is the softest she's ever heard it, and One can chastise herself later. “You like the ocean, right? Who doesn't like the ocean.” Once her eyes adjust to the light, she realizes they're up on a cliff side overlooking the ocean, bright grass and clusters of wildflowers around them. They can't be that far from Five's kingdom.   
  
The view is breathtaking.   
  
She's glad she's sharing it with her pact partner.   
  
She climbs off of her, legs a little shaky, and Gabriella laughs a little when One settles in the grass staring out at the water and the sky.   
  
“Any reason for here?” She asks while the dragon settles near her, one wing still outstretched- to shield her from the wind, One realizes. To keep her warm. One tucks against the hard scale before either of them lose their nerve.   
  
Not that Gabriella ever would.   
  
The dragon shrugs, no small motion, almost jerking One up to her feet.   
  
“The view's not bad.”   
  
“Ah-” One looks out into the great blue again and then back to Gabriella, the way the gentle sun bounces off of her scales, the subtle gradient of deep purple that bleeds into black, the way every breath makes it feel like the world is shaking. “It's lovely.”   
  
“Knew you'd like it.”   
  
“You know me very well.” Like when she desperately needs a break and won't let herself have one. Or like now, after she's been spirited away to some far off land, to the most beautiful spot she's ever seen.   
  
“Well, we're meant to be smart and all that.” There's a barely-there sound, one that, if she wasn't leaning on Gabriella the way she was, One wouldn't have heard. Or felt. A pleased sigh leaves the dragon.   
  
Her pact mark feels good. Warm and solid at the base of her spine.   
  
“The smartest person I know.” She says because it's true.   
  
“You don't know a lot of people.” That's also true.   
  
“Smarter than me.”   
  
“Oh, that's a given.” But there's no bite behind it, not even the usual teasing edge that One is so used to. So fond of. “Maybe, you'll get here one day.”   
  
They both know she won't. The millennia that separates them, even if she had the time for it would never come. The thing that keeps her alive, that keeps her sisters alive, is going to demand too much one day. And they've already agreed on the course of action once it gets to that.   
  
But she can imagine, now, on the cliffside tucked into Gabriella's side, centuries spent with her. One can imagine a so very many great things, and her face warms with the thought of some of them and her heart with the rest.   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
Gabriella turns her head, one big eye staring at her now, in a way that's hard to hide from.   
  
“Chin up- as far as humans go, you're pretty smart.”   
  
“Not human.” It's an knee jerk reaction if ever there was one.   
  
“Pretty dumb for a not human then. But hey, I like you well enough.” And what else matters? One smiles, and lets her eyes close slowly because here, on stable ground? At Gabriella's side? Maybe finally, resting was a good and safe idea. “Are you using me as a bed?”   
  
“You're very comfortable.”   
  
“I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
